Moj Tajemny Paliubownik
by Tauries4597
Summary: Hanya satu rahasia antara dua negara yang tidak terpikirkan akan bersama./Warning inside.


"Mulai hari ini, kita berkerja sama dengan Negara Belarus. Detail lebih lanjut akan kita kembangkan di lain waktu. Sekian."

Setidaknya 3 jam adalah waktu yang dihabiskan selama rapat barusan. Meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas, ia tetap duduk diatas kursi rapat yang sangat empuk sebelum akhirnya satu tepukan mendarat di bahunya.

"Rama, kamu akan menemui 'Nona Belarus' besok pagi. Jadwalmu sudah saya serahkan pada asisten pribadimu."

Dan satu senyum manis terkembang di wajah sang personifikasi Indonesia. "Baik, bos. Serahkan saja pada saya."

.

 _Moj Tajemny Paliubownik_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's idea and its OCs © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Hanya satu rahasia antara dua negara yang tidak terpikirkan akan bersama._

 _Warning: some OCs, maybe OOC, rate T+, romance, straight, alter-ego._

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sempurna. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin serta angin yang tidak begitu sering bertiup adalah hal yang patut ia syukuri. Dan ketika ia melihat kalendernya, sebuah senyuman segera terkembang di wajahnya.

" _Well well, that 'Ms. Belarus' will be come here, eh_?" gumam sang personifikasi negeri Khatulistiwa dengan pandangan mengarah ke kalender yang ia lingkar merahkan. "Sebaiknya aku siap-siap sekarang, deh."

.

30 menit berlalu dan akhirnya Rama siap untuk pergi menuju Kedubes Belarus di Jakarta. Dengan memakai batik berwarna biru gelap yang dipadu dengan celana kain berwarna hitam legam serta jam tangan berwarna cream, ia segera menaiki kendaraan negara yang sudah menunggunya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sapaan ringan dari sang personifikasi pada supirnya kali ini sukses memulai hari Rama Aditya Nugraha.

" _Pukul 10 pagi, Anda akan sampai di Kedubes Belarus dan_ escort'Nona Belarus' _akan mengantarkan Anda padanya."_

"Hmm... baiklah. Lalu?"

 _"Pukul 12 siang, Anda dan 'Nona Belarus' akan berangkat meninggalkan Kedubes Belarus menuju sebuah restoran yang tidak begitu jauh dengan hotel yang akan sang nona tempati."_

"Hmm..."

 _"Dan terakhir, Anda diharuskan untuk menemani_ 'Nona' _sampai pukul 10 malam. Pak Presiden mengizinkan Anda untuk melakukan apapun asalkan bisa membuat sang nona nyaman."_

Kalimat yang sangat menggoda bagi sang personifikasi negeri Ibu Pertiwi dan itu sukses membuat sebuah senyum lebar kembali terkembang diwajahnya. Senyum yang sebenarnya bisa membuat sang supir bergidig ngeri.

"Baiklah. Jadwal yang sangat menggoda, sir. Sangat menggoda." Ujar Rama pada headset yang ia gunakan untuk berhubungan dengan asisten pribadinya. Benda itu pula yang memperdengarkan kekehan kecil dari sang asisten yang jelas sangat paham akan perilaku tuannya.

 _"Tentu, sir. Apapun untuk Anda."_

.

 **[Jalan Patra Kuningan VII No. 3, RT.6/RW.4, Karet Kuningan, Kecamatan Setiabudi, Kota Jakarta Selatan, Daerah Khusus Ibukota Jakarta]**

"Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, tuan." Rama mengangguk paham pada sang supir sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan kedalam gedung kedubes yang megah itu, membiarkan sang supir mengendarai kembali mobilnya entah kemana.

Satu langkah, dua langkah dan berlangkah-langkah selanjutnya hingga Rama akhirnya sampai di ruang tamu Kedubes Negara yang beribukotakan Minsk itu. Dengan senyuman lebarnya, Rama melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang ber-interior sederhana tersebut. Ketika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, tampak dua laki-laki berbadan kekar menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bagai predator yang sudah menemukan mangsanya.

 _'Mereka memang_ bodyguard _, lah.'_ gumam Rama dalam hati dengan senyuman yang tidak juga luntur dari wajahnya.

Dan senyumannya itu semakin terkembang ketika ia menemukan sosok tamunya. "Selamat datang di Indonesia, _Nona Belarus_." ujar Rama yang kini sedikit membungkuk didepan seorang wanita yang menatapnya datar. "Semoga Anda menikmati kunjungan Anda di negeri seribu pesona ini." tambahnya dengan senyum jahil yang ia sangat tahu kalau tamunya paham akan arti senyumannya itu.

"Hmph, menikmati katamu? Aku bahkan baru sampai disini sekitar 3 jam yang lalu, Rama." sahut wanita yang masih memasang ekspresi datar, sangat berlawanan dengan Rama yang tersenyum lebar didepannya. "Dan aku heran mengapa bos-ku memintaku kesini setelah sekian lama." tambah wanita itu dengan tatapan menusuk kearah tuan rumah yang duduk didepannya dan masih memasang senyuman penuh arti.

"Yah, sayangnya saya juga tidak tahu." jawab Rama santai yang ia akui sedikit membuat dua pengawal tamunya tersinggung. _'Mungkin mereka menganggap kalau sikapku tidak sopan terhadap tuannya?'_ tanya Rama dalam hati meski ia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya dalam-dalam.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu, Rama." Kalimat yang meluncur dengan santai dan gestur tangan kanan terangkat begitu saja sukses 'memadamkan' rasa kesal kedua _bodyguard_ miliknya. _'Nona Belarus'_ selalu bisa mengendalikan keadaan, atau itulah yang Rama pikirkan ketika melihat ringisan dari kedua laki-laki kekar tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas tebakannya, _Nona Belarus_." sahut Rama sama santainya, mengabaikan tatapan nyalang kedua _bodyguard_ yang sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua _bodyguard_ itu tampak terkejut ketika satu gestur yang sangat jelas maknanya ada didepan mereka. "Pergi dari ruangan ini. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya."

Kalimat yang _'Nona Belarus'_ utarakan dalam bahasa Belarus itu sukses membuat kedua _bodyguard_ itu terkejut bukan main. Jelas sekali kalau keduanya ingin protes tapi lirikan membunuh dari sang _nona_ mampu mendiamkan keduanya, membuat dua laki-laki kekar itu keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah tidak puas.

Tambahkan dengan lirikan marah dari keduanya pada sang tuan rumah yang masih tersenyum santai.

"Sadis seperti biasa, _Nona Belarus_." ujar sang tuan rumah begitu keberadaan dua _bodyguard_ tersebut tidak ia rasakan. Dengan senyum lebar dan kedua mata yang tertutup, sang tamu berjalan pelan menghampiri Rama dan duduk disampingnya. "Aha... apa Anda tidak suka dengan gaya bicara saya?" tambah Rama pelan, persis didepan wajah tamunya yang juga menatapnya penuh arti.

"...kalau kamu tahu, berhentilah memanggilku _'Nona Belarus'_ , Rama..." desis sang _nona_ dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Rama. "Panggil namaku, Rama. Panggil namaku."

Dan kecupan singkat di dahi sang wanita sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. "Tentu, Natalya." ujar Rama pelan ketika ia mengakhiri kecupan singkatnya dan menikmati wajah sang tamu yang merah padam.

Ah, sekarang kita bisa panggil dia dengan nama Natalya Arlovskaya, personifikasi negara Belarus.

"Hei Rama..." ujar Natalya pelan ketika wajahnya ia tempelkan pada bahu lebar Rama. "...apa kamu yang meminta bosku agar aku kesini?"

Rama mengecup kepala Natalya pelan dan mengelus rambut perak personifikasi Belarus itu. "Aku harus jujur, ya?"

"Ya, kamu harus jujur." gumam Natalya sembari merangkul pinggang laki-laki disampingnya itu. "Kumohon."

"Hmm..." Rama mengambil tangan kanan Natalya dan mengecupnya. "...aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Natalya..."

Dalam hati, Natalya ingin sekali meninju wajah laki-laki Melayu itu demi menghapus senyum jahil yang kini terkembang untuknya. "Hentikan senyuman anehmu itu."

Sedetik kemudian, tawa Rama pun pecah sedangkan Natalya mendengus seolah tahu apa yang akan Rama lakukan. "Ahaha, Natalya... Kurasa aku tidak bisa tidak terkejut dengan sikapmu ini." Rama mengecup hidung Natalya, lantas tersenyum lembut. "Sikapmu yang penuh kejutan, kalau aku boleh menekankan."

Natalya mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menundukkan wajahnya. " _Damn you_ , Rama..." Dan ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan wajah yang terbenam di dada sang personifikasi _archipelago_ terbesar didunia itu.

"Hmmh... begitu, ya?" Rama menarik dagu Natalya pelan dan menatapnya intens. "Mana yang membuatmu merah begini, eh? Pujianku atau..." Rama mengusap ujung hidung Natalya dengan ibu jarinya. "...ini?"

Dan wajah Natalya pun kembali memerah, persis ketika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya karena tangan Rama yang masih menahan dagunya. " _Well_ , Natalya?"

Seketika itu juga Natalya mencium bibir Rama lembut yang sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Rama. "...k-kalau aku jawab keduanya, apa yang akan k-kamu lakukan?"

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan Rama: Bahagia. Melihat wajah Natalya yang baginya sangat manis membuatnya menarik sang gadis kedalam pelukannya dan membanjiri leher seputih susu gadis tersebut dengan kecupan lembut.

Sampai Rama membisikkan sesuatu, dengan nada sensual, di telinga Natalya yang bergetar. "Apa masih harus ku perjelas, _moj tajemny paliubownik_?"

 _-fin-_

.

.

.

 _-Omake-_

Sesuai jadwal yang diberikan asisten pribadinya, kini Rama dan Natalya berada di hotel tempat Natalya menginap selama di Indonesia. Keduanya kini tengah berada didalam lift menuju kamar milik Natalya sampai sang gadis memeluk Rama tiba-tiba didalam lift persis ketika hanya mereka berdua yang ada didalamnya. Kedua tangan Natalya memeluk erat pinggang Rama dengan bibir mengecup liar leher sang tuan rumah.

"Hngh... Rama..." gumam Natalya ketika ia terus membanjiri leher coklat Rama dengan kecupan liar sedangkan Rama yang harus memeluk balik Natalya hanya bisa mendesah pelan. "Rama... aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu bahkan saat ini."

Mendengar racauan Natalya, Rama hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Hey, Natalya." Sang gadis yang merasa dipanggil itu pun mengangkat pandangannya, memberikan pandangan sayu nan menggoda pada laki-laki didepannya. "Kita bisa melanjutkan ini dikamarmu nanti. Sekarang hentikan seranganmu ini dan biarkan aku membantumu melepaskan penatmu."

Dan Natalya pun mengangguk penuh semangat lantas memberikan kecupan terakhir di bibir Rama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tulus yang jarang ia tunjukkan kecuali didepan Rama dan obsesi terbesarnya, Ivan Braginski.

" _Dy , majo kachannie_."

 _-(real) fin-_

 _._

A/n:

 _[Listening to: Blessings, Connecting, and Smiling all version]_

OKE! NGE-MASO LAGI! /bangga

 _Anyway_ , ada beberapa _note_ yang, uhh, mungkin saja salah dalam pengetikannya. _Here it is_ :

\- Мой таемны палюбоўнік (Moj tajemny paliubownik) : My secret lover

\- Ды, маё каханне (Dy , majo kachannie) : Yes, my love

 _That's it_. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah. QAQ

Dan, _yes_... SHIPPER INDOBELA, MANA SUARANYA...!

Ehem.

 _Oh, well. This newbie needs your read and review._ ;)

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
